Presently, typical vibrating motors are simply coil driven, but the magnetic induction lines in the electromagnetic induction area are freely divergent, which causes the waste of many magnetic induction lines. Therefore, a magnetic conductive medium is required to restrict the magnetic induction lines and increase the utilization ratio of magnetic field. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.